Ananas pêche
by Red-L-Tea-Kink
Summary: C'est l'été ! Le Soleil, les cigales et les glaces sont au rendez-vous... Peut-être un peu de romance, aussi ? Marco/Luffy UA


Disclaimer : E. Oda

Notes : Merci à Réglymonade, ma super beta. Et merci à l'été, parce que sans lui, j'aurai tout le temps froid et j'aime pas du tout ça.

* * *

« -Un cookie ! Encore un dernier, allez… »  
Ace soupira, et poussa le plateau de gâteau vers son petit frère, qui se mit à sourire. Il plongea la main dans le saladier presque vide maintenant, puis porta à sa bouche le précieux biscuit. Il croqua dedans avec gourmandise, se battant intérieurement contre la chaleur qui lui brûlait la langue.  
« -Au fait, Marco est passé ce matin. »  
Luffy releva les yeux d'un coup, ne cachant pas son bonheur. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant tomber des miettes au passage.  
« -Marco ? Vraiment ?  
-Oui, tu devrais aller le voir quand tu auras le temps. »  
L'adolescent bondit de sa chaise, fit quelques enjambées rapides vers la sortie. Soudainement, il fit marche arrière, attrapa quelques sablés et son fidèle chapeau de paille qui traînait sur la table, puis repartit. Il ouvrit la porte, et disparu dans le couloir. Seuls ses pas pressés résonnaient encore dans les escaliers.  
« -J'ai dit quand tu auras le temps… »

**.X.**

Les cigales chatonnaient leur mélodie estivale inlassablement. Les vacances débutaient à peine, et le temps sec de la belle saison s'était déjà bien installé.  
Le clocher du village sonnait treize heures, les familles mangeaient tranquillement.  
Luffy, lui, courait sur la route de goudron usé par les années, en direction de l'une des plus belles maisons de la commune : celle de Marco.  
C'était un homme grand et blond, que le jeune garçon appréciait beaucoup. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps. C'est lui qui avait aidé Ace lors de ses études, il venait souvent chez eux à l'époque.  
Il arriva dans la ruelle désirée. Les façades des appartements avaient une couleur ocre claire, se mariant avec d'autres murs en pierre. Du linge séchait aux fenêtres, et quelques femmes discutaient sur les terrasses.  
Une douce senteur de pin flottait dans l'air.  
Luffy parvint enfin chez son ami. Il poussa le petit portail, le referma avec une rapidité non calculée, se pressa dans l'allée de graviers et sauta les quelques marches qui permettaient d'accéder au porche. Sans prendre la peine de toquer, il entra. Il s'arrêta un instant dans le hall, un peu essoufflé.  
Il releva la tête d'un coup, sentant un regard posé sur lui.  
En effet, deux yeux onyx le regardaient, amusés.  
« -Marco ! »  
Le brun se précipita vers l'autre, et se jeta sur lui, manquant de le faire tomber.  
« -Câlin ! »  
L'homme, après s'être rattrapé, lui rendit son étreinte, sans dire un mot.  
De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour s'aimer.  
Le plus jeune enroula ses bras autour de son ainé, serrant le plus fort possible.  
Ils ne s'étaient presque pas vu pendant la période scolaire, et s'étaient promis de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble pendant l'été.  
Luffy plongea le nez dans le cou de son ami. Son odeur lui avait manqué.  
« -Hé… Tu m'étouffes…  
-Oh, excuse-moi ! »  
Il sauta sur le sol, se dégageant de l'agréable prison de muscles qui l'enlaçaient. Puis, il enfonça son regard sombre dans celui de l'autre homme.  
Il ne put retenir un grand sourire.  
« -Tu m'avais tellement manqué, Marco ! Dis, on va en ville ? »

**.X.**

Ils marchaient depuis un petit moment, lorsque l'adolescent s'arrêta d'un coup, fixant la minuscule file de personnes devant l'échoppe qui se tenait sur la droite.  
« -Un problème, Luffy ? »  
Le blond s'approcha de lui, et lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule. Il leva les yeux vers l'enseigne, découvrant ainsi ce qui intéressait tant son ami.  
« -Tu en veux une, yoi ? »  
Le jeune sentit son cœur s'emballer.  
« -Oui ! »  
Marco fouilla quelques secondes dans sa poche, et sortit quelques pièces de monnaie, qu'il tendit à Luffy.  
« -Tiens.  
-Merci ! »  
Il courut vers le marchand de glace, heureux.  
Marco s'assit sur un banc non loin, en attendant. Il le regardait, lui et son énergie, sa bonne humeur… Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le petit brun, une tiède chaleur s'était installée en lui. Comme si, désormais, une part de soleil avait élu domicile dans son cœur.  
Il l'apercevait, attendant son tour, en regardant les bacs colorés contenant les sorbets, se demandant sûrement quels parfums il allait choisir.  
Il le trouvait vraiment mignon.  
Luffy se retourna soudainement, cherchant son compagnon du regard. Une fois repéré, il entreprit de lui faire de grands signes en agitant le bras. Puis, il se racla la gorge, pour parler fort.  
« -Tu en veux ? »  
Marco hocha négativement la tête.  
« -D'accord, mais je te donnerai quand même de la mienne ! Je prends quels goûts ?  
-Comme tu veux. »  
Le cadet soupira, puis quelqu'un lui fit remarquer que c'était à lui d'être servi.  
Quand il reçut enfin sa glace, il se dépêcha de revenir vers Marco. Il se plaça à ses côtés, et tendit le cornet vers son ami.  
« -Goûte, fit-il en riant. »  
L'homme approcha ses lèvres de la première boule, de couleur jaune clair. Il déposa sa langue dessus, puis, dès qu'il eut identifié la saveur, il la retira instantanément.  
« -Mais… C'est de l'ananas, yoi !  
-Oui, comme toi ! »  
Le jeune rigola bruyamment, puis croqua littéralement dans le sorbet.  
Marco, lui, était plutôt gêné. On lui avait fait très souvent cette blague, et il le prenait plutôt mal. Mais comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Luffy ?  
Il souffla, amusé.  
« -J'ai pris à la pêche aussi, tu préfères ça peut-être. C'est bon, non ?  
-Oui. »  
Le jeune homme lui sourit, avec un air désireux : il avait une idée derrière la tête.  
« -On la mange ensemble ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Comme eux, là-bas. »  
Il pointa du doigt un jeune couple suçotant amoureusement une glace à l'italienne.  
Le blond cligna des yeux.  
« -Allez !  
-Luffy, attends, j'espère que tu n'es pas… »  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'adolescent lui colla la crème glacée sur les lèvres, après avoir pris soin de mettre également les siennes dessus.  
Marco, après avoir réalisé ce qu'il se passait, se recula précipitamment, et se retrouva allongé sur le banc.  
Luffy le regarda, surpris, et laissa son cornet tomber par terre. Quand il le vit étalé sur le sol, il prit un air dépité.  
« -Pourquoi tu as fait ça, dit-il, déçu, voir même triste de ne plus pouvoir manger.  
-Mais parce que… Parce que… »  
Le jeune garçon se pencha sur lui.  
« -Tu as de la glace autour de la bouche…  
-Non, non, Lu… »  
Il vit son visage s'approcher, puis sentit son corps se coucher contre lui. Et sa langue retracer le contour de sa bouche, pour récupérer le sorbet.  
Le temps s'était comme arrêté.  
Marco reprit doucement ses esprits.  
_Mais, Luffy est presque entrain de m'embrasser là…_  
_Non… Il m'embrasse, yoi. Vraiment._  
Il poussa vivement le gêneur en arrière.  
« -NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! »  
La couleur de son visage devait avoir tourné au pourpre foncé. Très foncé, même.  
Son ami le dévisagea, surpris de sa réaction. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui.  
« -C'est à cause de l'ananas ? »  
Marco soupira, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, et se releva.  
Tous les passants avaient cessé de bouger, regardant la scène.  
« -Dis, Marco, tu me rachètes une autre glace ? »  
Le mot « glace » résonna quelques instants dans ses oreilles.  
« -Sûrement pas ! »  
Il s'éloigna. Le brun se dépêcha de le rejoindre, en trottinant.  
« -Ben, pourquoi ? Hé, on part déjà ? Marco ! »  
L'interpellé grogna, et baissa les yeux.  
Après tout, comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Luffy ?

* * *

Si tu veux, tu peux poster une review ! Oui, toi aussi, tu peux apporter un peu de soleil dans mon cœur :')


End file.
